Of Haldir & Roses
by EquestreRoyale
Summary: A one shot romance with our beloved Marchwarden.


**Of Haldir and Roses**

Anira had left the ball that evening, not feeling in the mood to dance and socialize. Her friends were all occupied with dancing with as many_ ellyn_ as possible, but Anira didn't mind. She preferred to be alone at night. Sometimes she too danced with many Elves, but she found strolling in the gardens or sitting by a stream or trees more pleasing. Especially tonight.

The moon bathed the gardens in a silver-white light, casting some areas into shadow, and illuminating everything else around Anira. She sat down beneath a tree and gazed up at the moon, admiring how perfect the sphere looked.

She spent a long time there, but she knew she would have to leave, lest she fall asleep there and be discovered by an _ellon_ in the morning. That would be embarrassing. Anira rose from her seat on the ground and made her way home. But she took a detour, passing by the Lady Galadriel's white roses. Transfixed by their beauty, as always, Anira brushed her hand against the soft petals. She then made to continued on her way, but the sensation of something crawling up her arm gave her pause. Fearing the worst, Anira looked down.

Unfortunately, it had to be the worst. A black spider was sharp in contrast with her pale skin and pastel blue dress. She gasped and stepped backwards, backing right into someone behind her. Torn between apologizing and getting rid of the nuisance on her arm, Anira froze. Her inner debate was solved when a hand came around her and casually flicked the spider away. Anira turned around.

"Thank you, Haldir," she said, smiling gratefully. "I apologize for walking into you."

"Think no more of it, Anira," Haldir said, grinning. "However, I was wondering if the valiant Marchwarden receives a reward for saving the maiden? A kiss, maybe?"

"Oh, you insufferable flirt!!" Anira exclaimed, rolling her eyes theatrically. "Is there any _elleth_ you do not flirt with?"

The only response she got was Haldir's widening grin. Anira put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side. "_Well?"_ Haldir's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I'm waiting."

Anira sighed. "Oh, all right." She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Not quite," Haldir replied, deliberately ignoring Anira's annoyed glare. "Would the lady allow me to walk her to her talan?"

"I'm more than capable of finding my way there myself," Anira countered, but Haldir held out his arm. She took it and allowed him to lead her. When he led her the opposite way however, Anira became suspicious.

"Haldir, this is not the way to my talan."

"Of course it is not," he said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Is it a crime to stroll about the city in the evening hours with a beautiful_ elleth_?"

"I really do not think – "

"Come, Anira. You know I will not harm you."

"Haldir…"

"What worries you? Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you…"

"Then come with me." He looked at her, his gaze asking her to come with him, but also giving her the chance to decline outright. Anira looked back at him, and knew what she would say. She had been good friends with him for a long time, but he had never asked her for a midnight stroll, as this was something only couples did. But as she had said, she trusted Haldir would do nothing to harm her.

"Lead the way then."

Haldir smiled brightly and proceeded to lead her between the trunks of the mallorns. At length, they came to a large mallorn beside a small stream. They sat on the bank and stared into the water.

"I never knew you had a taste for romantic settings, Haldir," Anira said with a smile.

"Hardly. What is a romantic setting in the absence of romance?"

"Romance? Haldir, surely you are not suggesting – "

"I believe I am," he said, slipping an arm around her waist and drawing her against him. "You are attracted to me; admit it."

"I would be a fool if I denied that." Anira singled out a lock of hair from his shoulders and twisted it between her fingers. "I have liked you for a while now."

"Likewise. Not afraid of displaying your feelings now, are you?" Haldir pressed her face gently against his and kissed her. It was a slow kiss; not passionate, but tender and enjoyable to both Elves. When they parted Haldir maneuvered himself to sit behind Anira, with her back against his chest and her head resting on his shoulder.

"You were not just taking a stroll in the gardens tonight, were you?" Anira's question sounded more like a statement.

"No, I was not," Haldir replied. He reached behind him and picked up a small bouquet of white roses Anira hadn't seen him collect. "I admit I had other things on my mind." He affixed one separate rose in her hair behind her ear and placed the bouquet in her hands. Anira kissed his cheek in thanks and closed her eyes. Haldir wrapped his arms around her and held her until she fell asleep.


End file.
